Question: A white pair of socks costs $$40$, and a gold shirt costs $$8$. The white pair of socks costs how many times as much as the gold shirt costs?
Explanation: The cost of the white pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the gold shirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$40 \div $8$ $$40 \div $8 = 5$ The white pair of socks costs $5$ times as much as the gold shirt costs.